


Fallen for You

by captain_staryeyed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a stay at home husband and author, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lots of Food, October, One Shot, Rey and Rose are veterinarians, although this is just glossed over, fall - Freeform, fall fluff, mostly fluff no plot, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_staryeyed/pseuds/captain_staryeyed
Summary: Thank you for reading my self-indulgent fall fluff fanfic! I'm trying to work on some more plot-centric fics, which will be posted once I've completed them in their entireties.I almost had Rey and Ben watch the Very Potter Musicals, but it felt unnatural and kind of like I was just trying to recommend them (which I always am).Please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it. I'd love to see your feedback.





	Fallen for You

Sunlight streamed through the sheer white curtains and into their room. The birds outside singing their overly cheery toons. Ben grumbled and turned over in bed, blindly searching for his wife’s form, so he could pull her into his arms and go back to sleep. Instead, he ended up with a fist full of sheets.

Ben sighed, finally giving into the day. He forced himself out of the warmth of their bed.

A shiver crept through him when his bare feet hit the icy hardwood floor. He made his way over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of socks.

Just as he slipped them on, a crash and a string of rather creative profanities sounded from the kitchen.

Ben rushed out to find a frustrated Rey running her hand under the sink.

“What happened?”

“Your kriffin’ coffee burnt my hand,” she growled. “You need a new mug by the way.”

He looked down and saw the jagged ceramic pieces of one of his black mugs scattered across the java drenched kitchen floor. 

“I never cared for that cup anyway,” he shrugged it off like it was nothing, knowing that beneath her frustration, his wife was worried that he would be upset over her clumsiness. 

Retrieving a rag, he began to sop up the warm brew, throwing away pieces of the broken mug as he went.

Once done, he glanced up at Rey, only to find her slumped over the metal sink, hand playing in the cool stream of water.

“I just wanted to do something nice. I was going to bring you coffee in bed, and now. . .” she sniffed, trying to restrain her tears.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he slowly approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

She switched off the faucet and turned to him, her eyes glistening with tears. She wore one of his old sweatshirts as a pajama top. The way the large shirt engulfed her smaller frame softened his heart, and he felt a surge of pride seeing her in his clothes. She buried her face in his chest, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

“Period?” Immediately he mentally kicked himself for insinuating it. 

Although he knew his wife only got this weepy when it was her time of the month, he also knew that if he were wrong, she would give him hell for it. One time when he had brought her lunch up to work, Ben had witnessed her go off on one of her male coworkers for making that same assumption. It was terrifying.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he felt her nod against his chest.

“C’mon.”

She sniffled as he shifted to pick her up. With one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, he carried her over to their grey couch.

Her breath was hot on his neck; her hair tickling his jaw. “Why are you carrying me?”

“Because I’m not sure that I was able to pick up all of the pieces of the cup, and I don’t want you to cut your feet.”

“But what about your’s?”

“I’ll be fine.” He sat down on the couch, cradling her in his lap.

He reached for the remote and pulled up Netflix. After flipping through different shows, he settled on the original Star Trek series--one of Rey’s favorites. He stretched out on the couch, pulling  
Rey down to lay with him. She gave no protest, instead grabbing the fuzzy black blanket folded on the back of the couch and wrapping herself (and some of him) in it.  
As the show went on, Ben felt his eyelids grow heavy. The next thing he knew, Rey’s cold finger was poking his cheek.

“Ben. Beeeen,” she half whispered.

He groaned. “What?”

“It’s eleven. We need to get ready."

"Why?"

"We’re meeting Finn and Rose at the fall festival in an hour. Did you forget?”

“Five more minutes,” he pleaded, pulling Rey back down to him.

“Beeeen!” she shrieked. 

“Alright, I’m up.”

 

Rey swung their connected hands back and forth as they made their way down Main Street. Each year the town of Yavin held a huge fall festival the third weekend of every October. Small businesses, local schools, and even some of the churches set up booths either selling homemade trinkets and baked goods or hosting carnival games. 

Rey, half-heartedly nursing her apple cider, scanned the crowd for the umpteenth time, only to feel her heart sink once again. Finn had texted her that he and Rose would meet them at the festival at twelve-thirty, then they could all go get lunch.

She checked her phone once again. It was nearly one, and she had yet to spot either of her friends.

“Didn’t you set up a meeting place?” Ben peered down at his wife’s worried expression.

“Yeah, we were going to meet at the square,” she said, still searching for her friends. “I didn’t know it would be this crowded.”

“Can’t you text them?”

“I’ve tried, but neither of them has responded.” Her voice suddenly grew concerned, “You don’t think something’s happened to them.”

Something caught his attention. His expression became grim. “Oh, stars, Rey.”

“What?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“What,” she stood on her toes, trying to see what he was looking at.

“The worst thing imaginable has happened to them.” He wrapped her in his arms, “I’m so sorry.”

“What? What did you see?” Her voice became frantic, and she tried to fight her way out of his arms.

“They’re stuck in a conversation with Dameron.”

Rey’s face scrunched up. She punched her husband in the arm.

“I hate you.”

He chuckled, “I know.”

“Seriously. I do. You made me think that they had gotten into some sort of accident.”

“Well, you could consider a conversation with Dameron an accident.”

“Shut up.”

Grabbing his hand, she dragged him towards her friends.

When Finn and Rose saw Rey and Ben approaching, they exclaimed in unison:

“Rey!”

“Peanut!”

Rey rushed over to her friends and enveloped them in a hug.

Ben smirked as he watched her excitedly recap their misadventure when searching for them.

 

“Rey, your messy bun is so cute! I wish I could do that with my hair, but alas, it is too short.” Rose placed the back of her hand on her forehead and sighed dramatically.

The four sat at their usual booth at Maz’s diner. Having just ordered, there was nothing to distract Rey from spending time with her favorite people. Ben never felt like he fit in with her friends, but she put up with Hux and Phasma when they came around. So he observed their conversation, occasionally glancing out the window at the passing people.

Rey giggled at her friend. “Thanks, I didn't want to brush my hair, so. . .” 

Ben pressed his lips and, looking away from her, grunted. 

“What? Brushing it hurts.”

“That’s only because you refuse to, then, when it gets too tangled, I have to do it.”

Finn cracked a grin. “Ha! Our little peanut here has never been one for personal hygien--Ow! Rey!”

“What? I didn’t kick you _that_ hard.”

“I'm just glad I can get her to shower regularly.”

Before she could unleash her fury on Ben, the waitress came with their food.

“You’re safe this time, Solo, but mark my words.” Rey grabbed one of the onion rings from the plate in front of her and shoved it in her mouth. “U’ll be sorree.”

“Rose was telling me about that man who came to the clinic this week,” Finn stated.

“Ugh, don’t get me started on him,” Rey stole one of Ben’s fries from his plate. “He stormed into the place demanding to have his cat looked at immediately, despite the fact that the waiting room was jam-packed, and we were short staffed that day. He was complaining that his ‘precious Miss Sugarpaws’ was running a fever, and since she was an ‘award-winning, purebred feline,’ she must be taken back this instant. I swear the only award that cat would win is most obese.”

“Then,” Rose jumps in, “when I was finally able to look at the cat, she was perfectly healthy--minus the whole overweight thing. When I told the man this, he started talking down to me, telling me that I wasn’t even a real doctor. So I told him: ‘Tell that to my PhD.’ Which, admittedly isn’t my greatest comeback.”

“You should have seen the look on his face when he left,” Rey told her. “I’ve never seen anyone so red.”

She popped another one of Ben’s fries into her mouth.

“Would you like me to get you an order of fries?”

She shook her head, “No, I’m fine with eating yours.”

He ended up hailing down their waitress and ordering more fries anyway.

 

They waved goodbye to Finn and Rose, promising to meet again next week. Rey shivered and pulled her coat closer to her. The weather had dropped about ten degrees while they were eating lunch.

Ben draped an arm over her shoulders as they set off towards the festival. An hour later Rey’s teeth were chattering.

“Are you sure you want to keep going? If it’s too cold we can go back home.”

“No, I want to keep going.”

“We can always come back tomorrow morning.”

She considered.

“Harry Potter marathon?”

Nodding she grinned, “Harry Potter marathon.”

 

“HARRY DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE!” the Dumbledore on the TV screamed.

Ben groaned. “That’s not how he says it in the book.”

“So?” she said from her place snuggled in the crook of his arm.

“So? _So?_ It besmirches the character! Dumbledore is supposed to be a kind, calm force for Harry to trust and look up to. He would never angrily storm at him while screaming at him. That’s just. . . not _him_ ,” he sighed. “These things get lost in the transition from page to screen. The book is always better than the movie.”

“Eh, I think the movies are fine.”

“That’s because you don’t like books.”

“I like yours,” she mumbled into her near-empty popcorn bowl. 

"We're married. You legally have to like the books I write."

“Oh!" her eyes widened. "I also liked that book we listened to last Christmas on the drive to your parents’ house. The one about the grumpy guy who liked the girl with the crazy mother.”

“You mean _Pride and Prejudice_?”

“Yeah, that one!”

“Well, at least you have good taste.”

“I do, don’t I?” she heaved herself up from the couch. “That’s why I’m going to add chocolate syrup to the popcorn.”

“Why don’t you just add M&Ms to it?”

“Not enough chocolate,” she declared as she entered the kitchen.

With an amused smile on his face, he watched as she made another batch of popcorn and squirted a generous amount of syrup on it.

“I love you,” he stated.

Rey, mouth filled with popcorn and face covered in chocolate, beamed at him. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my self-indulgent fall fluff fanfic! I'm trying to work on some more plot-centric fics, which will be posted once I've completed them in their entireties.  
> I almost had Rey and Ben watch the Very Potter Musicals, but it felt unnatural and kind of like I was just trying to recommend them (which I always am).  
> Please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it. I'd love to see your feedback.


End file.
